


Budding Affection (Saeran/RayxReader)

by AbsMarie14



Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: You are a Disciple in the organization of Mint Eye and Mr. Ray has caught your eye. How will you do something special as his secret admirer for Valentine's Day?
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417531
Kudos: 13





	Budding Affection (Saeran/RayxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was 'secret admirer' and I wanted to take a bit of a different direction using Saeran/Ray. So I decided to have it take place in Magenta. Happy Valentine's Day, dears. I hope that you're able to celebrate with someone special, be it family, friends, or a significant other. <3

It was a beautiful day at Magenta and you were eager to start your work in the garden. After being initiated as a Believer in the prestigious organization of Mint Eye, you were assigned (specifically by the Savior) to work in the gardens. Soon after, your talent was realized and you were bumped up to the rank of Disciple. That increased your workload and responsibility, but it also brought you closer to the person you admired so much: Ray. 

The young man had caught your eye since the moment you entered Magenta...most likely because of his bright colored hair and clothing. Not only was he handsome, but he was kind and loyal to the Savior and Mint Eye as a whole. He always came into the garden to admire the flowers. Even before you were a Disciple, you interacted with Ray when he stopped by. Though now that you were in a position of leadership you saw him more frequently outside of the garden. Which then led to the formation of a crush. 

So you decided to do something about it. Thanks to your knowledge of botany and the language of flowers, you knew exactly what to do when Valentine’s Day rolled around. Between assignments and supervision duty, you went around the garden and picked certain types of flowers out that would convey your feelings to Ray. First you found a few red tulips, clipping them toward the bottom of the stems. Those, of course, were the initial declaration of your feelings. 

Second, you searched high and low for some secondary flowers that could go around the tulips, complimentary in both color and meaning. Thankfully you found some white carnations on the edge of the garden and didn’t feel as bad about clipping several since they were plentiful. Those particular flowers meant a few different things, but pure love and innocence were the main ideas. After arranging what flowers you had in a medium sized vase, you couldn’t help but think that it was missing something. The red and white seemed too...plain. 

Back to the garden you went, hoping that something would stand out to you as you walked by the small pond near the west side of the garden. A smile crept onto your lips when your eyes caught sight of the many light purple irises budding around the pond. “Perfect,” you murmured, using your shears to cut several of them toward the base of their stems. Irises represented a message, which you thought fitting for the bouquet you wanted to put together. 

Upon returning back to the nearly completed bouquet, you began to clip at the stems of the irises to match the length of the other flowers. You were excited--and a little nervous--to complete the bouquet. It meant you were one step closer to Ray knowing about your true feelings for him. 

"(Y/n)?" The familiarly sweet voice caused you to turn and your eyes widened slightly at the sight of a bright magenta coat. 

You nearly clipped your own fingers at the surprise arrival of your crush, laughing nervously in an attempt to brush it off. "Ray...I wasn't expecting to see you at this time of day. You usually come earlier." You put down the shears and turned your back to the bouquet, hiding it with your body. "How are you doing?" You smiled, hoping against hope that he wouldn't ask about your project. 

Ray's lips turned up in a smile to mirror your own. "I was busy doing an assignment for the Savior.” At the mention of an assignment, your eyes traveled upward to meet his stunning cyan ones. Though your smile faltered a bit when you noticed the dark circles underneath them. Not that you resented the Savior, of course; you merely worried for Ray’s health. 

“Well feel free to walk around. I’ll just be here finishing up my work.” Hopefully that would deter him from asking you any questions. Yes, just plain old work. 

The white-haired man peeked around your body, one eyebrow raising a bit. “What are you working on? Looks like a bouquet.” 

You sighed, shoulders drooping slightly in defeat. “Yeah...it’s for someone special.” Not bothering to hide what had already been sighted, you moved to the side of the bouquet you’d been working on before. 

Ray nodded, soft eyes taking in each flower appreciatively. “I can see that. These flowers are basically a confession of love.” His cheeks flushed slightly and he found your eyes again. “Have you been admiring someone at Magenta secretly?” When he noticed your cheeks tinge red, he shook his head and held his gloved hands up. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that. Forgive me for being so nosy.” He started to mumble a few things to himself as he turned away and you thought you heard the words ‘airhead’ and ‘useless.’ 

So you quickly finished up the arrangement before he could walk away, gathering your courage. “Ray, wait…!” you called out, turning with the bouquet in your hands. He’d just started to walk back toward the garden’s exit, but your words made him stop in his tracks. You rushed to meet him as he turned. When you stopped in front of him, you let out the breath you’d been holding and offered him the bouquet. You’d tied all of the flowers together with a blue ribbon, similar to the color of the flower pinned to his lapel. “These...are for you.” 

He stared down at the bouquet, confusion written in his eyes. “F-For me?” 

You put on your bravest smile and nodded, still holding the bunch of flowers out to him. “I...I really like you, Ray. I was going to leave these and a letter in your office, but I guess you ruined the surprise a bit.” You chuckled, tone teasing. 

“Of course I did.” Ray frowned and looked down. “I’m sorry, (y/n). I ruin everything.” 

Your eyebrows furrowed and you shook your head repeatedly. “No, Ray. I was teasing.” You thrust the flowers into his hands and took a deep breath, then stood on your tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss to his downturned lips. “There. Now do you understand my feelings for you?” 

Ray’s eyes widened as you drew back and you couldn’t help the gentle laugh that escaped your lips. “Are you sure? Is it really me that you like?” he asked, voice small as he looked down at the bouquet. His fingers moved up to gentle caress the blooms one by one; it was as if he was memorizing them carefully. 

You nodded, reaching up to grasp his arm. “Yes, Ray. It’s you.” 

Finally, a smile found its way to Ray’s lips and he offered the bouquet back to you. “Give me a moment.” 

You watched him quickly hurry away, head turning left and right as he did so. You weren’t quite sure what he was up to, but waited patiently even after he rounded the corner and you lost sight of him. After a few--slightly agonizing--moments, he returned with a bundle of yellow flowers in his hands. Once he got closer, you recognized their appearance and scent immediately: jonquils. 

“For you,” Ray said, smiling as he held out the tiny flowers to you. 

You smiled, remembering exactly what they meant. Then you traded the bouquet for the jonquils, bringing the blossoms up to your nose so that you could inhale their fragrance. Perhaps this outcome was for the best, after all.


End file.
